paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The New Snow Pup (part 2)
Our story continues to find Tundra running down the slope being chased by Rocky "Tundra, please STOP!" Rocky yells. Tundra then realizes who it is and comes to a stop as Rocky plows into her. "Snowpup, what's wrong?" Rocky asks. "Oh Rocky, Jake has brought in a new dog to replace me" Tundra says sobbing. "That's not right" Rocky says in an angry tone. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" Rocky says as he marches back towards the chalet. "No Rocky, he's right" Tundra says after a heavy sigh. "I haven't been able to spend as much time up here because of the pups" she starts to say. "Tundra, what do you mean?" Rocky asks in a concerned tone. "It's better this way, I can concentrate on raising the pups" Tundra says, glancing up at the mountains. "Tundra, your place is where your heart is" Rocky says as he puts his paws on her shoulders. "If that's what you want, I will support you 100 percent" Rocky continues as he gives his mate a lick on the cheeks. "Really Rocky?" she says. "You know it!" Rocky says back. "Now come on, let's go have some fun with the pups" The two dogs head back towards the chalet to see how the pups are doing with their first snowboarding lesson. Up at the chalet, Rubble has the pups snowboarding in a controlled area near the safety fence. "Whee, this is great" Shadow says as he and Sage, Ace and Dylan slide along the snow. "Watch out boys, here come some real pros" a voice says behind them. From out of nowhere, Aurora (with Winter on the same board), CJ, Lani and Summer come down and pass them in a cloud of snow. "Cough, Cough" Sage says as he sticks his head up from the snow pile. "SHOW OFFS" Sage yells as the other boys dig themselves out. Rubble then comes up on his snowboard and sees the boys. "I see the fearless five came this way" Rubble says as he helps the boys back on their boards. Just then, a siren is heard in the background. "What's that Uncle Rubble" Ace asks. "Not good pups, that means there's been an avalanche in the area" Rubble tells the pups, "You boys go back to the chalet, I'll go after the girls" Rubble tells them. With that, Rubble jumps on his board and follows the girl's trails. On their way back, Tundra hears the siren as well. "Rocky, that's an avalanche siren" Tundra says. "We need to get back quick" she says. Rocky and Tundra make a bee line towards the chalet when they spot the girls on their boards. The girls speed right past them. "Rocky, go get help, I'll get the girls" Tundra says. The girls are having too much fun to notice the siren, but a building roar gets their attention. "What's that noise?" Summer asks. Just then, Aurora sees something coming towards them. "AVALANCHE! Quick, let's get out of here" CJ yells. About that time, the snow is racing towards them. CJ notices a cave nearby. "Quick, in there" she yells to the others. They quickly head inside where the mouth of the cave is slammed by tons of snow and rocks. "We're trapped" Lani says. The girls try to push the snow and rocks out of the way, but to no avail. "What are we going to do?" Summer says. CJ tells the girls to calm down. "I'm sure they know about the avalanche up at the chalet. Help will be her before you know it" CJ says to reassure the others. Tundra saw where the girls are trapped. She runs over to the cave opening and yells, CJ, Summer, Lani, Aurora, Winter are you all right". Aurora hears Tundra and yells "Were OK mom". "Hang on, I'm going to go get the others" Tundra yells out and runs as fast as she can back to the chalet. On her way back to the chalet, Tundra runs into Rubble and fills him in on the situation. "I can dig them out with my digger" Rubble says as the two pups run back towards the chalet. They arrive and fill Ryder in on the situation. Ryder pulls out his pup pad and calls the pups to report to him immediately. Within seconds, the pups arrive and sit at attention. "Ready for Action, Ryder SIR!" Chase says. "Pups, we have an emergency. The avalanche has trapped Aurora, CJ, Summer, Lani and Winter in a cave. Tundra tells me the pups are fine, but we have to dig them out fast". Ryder tells the pups their gear is in the back of each of their vehicles and the pups quickly get ready for action. "Tundra, I need you to lead the others to where the girls are trapped. "There's Snow Job I Can't Handle" Tundra yells out. "Rubble, I need you and your dozer to move the rocks out of the way". "Rubble, on the double" our bulldog yells out. "The rest of you, follow Tundra and Rocky in case we need some extra paws to help". The pups are about to head out when the boys approach Ryder. "Uncle Ryder, can we help?" Shadow asks. Ryder thinks for a moment and tells the pups "Absolutely, just stay back in case there's any trouble". With that, all the pups head for their vehicles. Tundra, Shadow and Sage lead the way on her snowmobile while the others follow. Back at the cave, the girls are sitting around, waiting for help. "Don't worry guys, they'll be here soon" Aurora says trying to help the others relax. Winter then looks at her older sister and says "Aurora, I'm scared". Aurora, hugs her baby sister and assures her that they will be safe. Just then, the rumble of Tundra's snowmobile is heard coming closer. "Listen, it's mom's snowmobile" Aurora says as the others hear the sound of the other vehicles approaching. "Sounds like the Calvary has come to save the day" Summer says as the pups jump up and down. "Pups, are you OK?" Ryder asks. "We're fine Uncle Ryder" Aurora says. "Stand back, Rubble's going to clear the opening" Ryder says. The girls go over to a far wall as Rubble starts working on the opening. "Let's dig it!" Rubble says as he moves boulder after boulder and clears the opening. Tundra, Skye and Princess all run in to hug their girls. "We knew you'd come for us" Winter says to her mom. Outside, the dogs all high five each other and return to the chalet. Jake is waiting outside when he sees Ryder's ATV and the others approaching. At the same time, Cooper and Frigia return from their inspection. "Whoa, dudes, you missed all the excitement" Jake tells Cooper and Frigia. Jake fills them in on the avalanche and how the PAW patrol came to the rescue. Just then, Tundra pulls up and sees Frigia follow Jake into the chalet. A few minutes later, Jake comes out and asks Ryder if he can speak to Tundra. Ryder calls Tundra over and our husky comes to Ryder's side. After looking at Tundra, Jake says "Tundra, I've decided to send Frigia back to her owners in Alaska. I would like for you to come back to work here with Cooper, if you want to" he goes on to say. Tundra looks at Rocky who gives her a wink and says "I thought you'd never ask" Tundra says with a big smile. "All right" Rocky says. Afterwards, the pups and little pups continue their snow day at Jake's Mountain. Ladsone